Antes de todo hay un inicio: Extra
by shioris-san
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido Tsuna finalmente le pide a Anika salir en una cita. Conociendo a la familia Vongola, ¿como saldrá esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, pues se me ocurrió este capítulo es un extra, de Antes de todo hay un inicio, y pues en lo que empiezo la Siguiente parte, les traigo esto, bueno sin mas los dejo, disfrútenlo.**

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, los oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _ y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

**PRIMERA CITA PARTE 1.**

El cielo tenia aquel azulado característico, eso color hermoso.

-que aburrido – pero a pesar de eso, no había mucho que hacer – sábado y sin planes – y para el toque extra no tenia ni idea de adonde se había metido Tsuna. ¿Quién lo diría?, puedes perder a alguien aun viviendo en la misma casa.

-A-Anika – pero así como perderlo, puede aparecer sin darse cuenta.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué sucede?.

-pu-pues – a pesar de haber nos convertido en pareja, aun solía ponerse nervioso al hablar conmigo, _"que lindo" – _qui-quisiera saber si ma-mañana harás algo.

-¿algo?...no, ¿Por qué?.

-yo-yo…quisiera….in-invitarte...a…a salir.

-¿eh?.

-qui-quieres…salir mañana…conmigo.

-¿es una cita?.

-..si, es una cita.

-ah…si…claro, me encantaría.

-entonces mañana a las cinco.

-si.

-bien – después de eso huyo del lugar.

-así que una cita…creo que debería preguntarle a Haru que usar.

**POV Tsuna**

-bien ya le pedí la cita, ahora tengo que ver que usar – empecé a buscar en el ropero, pero cuando lo abrí, mi ropa había desaparecido - ¿Dónde está mi ropa?.

-ya me encargue de eso.

-¡Reborn!...¿tu te llevaste mi ropa?.

-toma – arrojo una bolsa a mi cara.

-espera – cuando la quite de mi rostro, Reborn ya había desaparecido, _"¿Cómo hace eso?". _Mire lo que había arrojado – esto es – era una camisa, un saco y un pantalón. Traía una nota.

**Úsalo un tu cita, le gustara.**

-¿le gustara? – mire la ropa– bien, entonces lo usare.

**POV Anika**

-Ha-Haru, ¿Qué haces?.

-tenemos que elegir el atuendo adecuado para tu cita, así que vamos – dijo mientras me arrastraba a las tiendas.

Cuando le hable para preguntarle sobre que usar en la cita, fue mas rápida que un rayo en llegar a casa, y me termino arrastrando a la ciudad para buscar ropa.

-Haru no creo que esto sea necesario.

-claro que lo es – se detuvo y me miro – estoy segura que quieres verte linda para Tsuna-san.

-s-si.

-entonces Haru te ayudara a buscar el mejor atuendo para que Tsuna-san babee por ti –desu.

-no creo que sea el término adecuado.

-lo es, así que vamos – seguimos corriendo entre las tiendas, había mucha ropa linda y Haru me hizo probarme todas. La mayoría eran vestidos, y tomando en cuenta que a mi no me gustaban mucho, era más complicado encontrar el correcto.

-no encontraremos algo para mañana.

-no te rindas Anika, espera iré a pedir mas ropa – Haru fue con las personas que atendían, aunque creo que empezaban a huir de ella.

-no lo lograremos – suspire. Mire un poco la ropa que había – todo es linda, pero no me convence – entonces mi mirada se poso en un vestido – eso – me levante y lo tome – podría funcionar – me metí rápidamente al probador y me le puse.

-¡Anika! – escuche a Haru afuera – no pude encontrar nada per – en ese momento Salí del probador y pude notar que se quedó callada.

-¿me veo tan mal? – negó con la cabeza, pero seguí sin decir algo y me empezaba a poner incomoda – esta bien es horrible, me cambiare – me dispuse a entrar al probador pero me detuvo.

-¡te equivocas!...es que…es que te vez hermosa con ese vestido.

-¿enserio?.

-si, a Tsuna-san le encantara- mire el vestido, era una falda azul con cinturón café y una blusa crema con puntos negros.

-le encantara –no pude evitar sonrojarme – entonces me lo llevo.

-¡si! – así que termine comprando el vestido.

**POV Tsuna**

-¿es cierto que mañana tendrá una cita Décimo?.

-felicidades Tsuna.

-¿co-como se enteraron?.

-el pequeñín nos lo dijo.

-ya veo – _"¿Por qué tenías que decirles Reborn?" –_si mañana saldré con Anika.

-estoy seguro que se divertirá.

-eso espero.

-así que con la gato fóbica – Gokudera-kun me miro pensativo un momento.

-¿pa-pasa algo Gokudera-kun?.

-si el Décimo quiere salir con la gatofobica mañana entonces le ayudare – creo haber visto brillar los ojos de Gokudera-kun.

-no-no es necesario.

-no se preocupe haremos que su cita sea la mejor.

-yo también ayudare.

-Yamamoto.

-tengo que ir a arreglar todo.

-nos vemos mañana Tsuna

-¡esperen! – los dos salieron del cuarto rápidamente – no es necesario – suspire – espero que todo vaya bien mañana – mire la ventana – mi primera cita con Anika – empezaba a ponerme nervioso de solo pensarlo - …espero no arruinarlo.

**POV Anika**

-si necesitas ayuda mañana para algo no dudes en llamar estaré cerca.

-ah...si – _"así que mañana…será nuestra primera cita". _Al pensar en eso mi cuerpo se tenso y mi corazón empezó a agitarse –por favor que salga bien – mire en cielo - …espero no arruinarlo – seguí caminando mientras el nerviosismo crecía mas, el día de mañana tendría mi primera cita con Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, este pequeño extra lo dividiré en dos partes, ¿Qué creen que pase en su cita?, jaja ya quiero verlo. <strong>

**Si quieren ver mejor la ropa que llevan Tsuna y Anika. Pueden buscar el link en mi perfil de fanfiction o bien pueden ir a mi twitter.**

**Twitter:**Shioris1 ( /shioris1 )

**Bueno nos leemos después :D bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí esta la segunda parte de este extra, hora de ver como les va en la cita :3**

**Si quieren ver como va a ser el maquillaje y Peinado de Anika (si se pondrá bonita :D) pueden buscar el Link en mi perfil de Fanfiction o bien ver la imagen en Twitter.**

**Twitter:**Shioris1 ( /shioris1 )

Atención los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, los oc y la historia si.

**De antemano les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que pudiera haber.**

Añadiré _"pensamientos" _y **POV**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA<strong>

**PRIMERA CITA PARTE 2**

El día de hoy casi no había visto a Tsuna, más que por la mañana. Pero no es que se hubiera ido ni nada de eso, es más estaba muy consiéntete de que se encontraba en su habitación con Yamamoto, Gokudera y posiblemente Reborn. Pero lo que paso es que quede encerrada en mi habitación. Haru llego desde muy temprano y después de desayunar me llevo al cuarto y no me dejo salir más que para bañarme.

-No era necesario que hicieras todo esto.

-claro que lo es-desu – suspire resignada.

-bien.

-entonces empecemos – empezó a buscar en la bolsa que traía.

-¿Qué haces?.

-es la una, solo tenemos cuatro horas para prepararte.

-si me lo preguntas tenemos demasiado tiempo.

-¡Hahi! – se abalanzo sobre mi - ¡apenas y tenemos tiempo!.

-pe-pero faltan seis horas.

-por eso mismo es mor empezar ya – tomo un estuche de maquillaje.

-¡¿me vas a maquillar?!.

-¡si! – _"alejen esa cosa de mi"._

-pe-pero.

-no pasara nada – y de esa manera se dirigió a mi cara. _" !Auxilio! "._

**POV Tsuna**

-Bien este es el plan Décimo – Gokudera-kun extendió un plano en la mesa.

-¿Qué-que es esto?.

-son los lugares a donde pueden ir y que su cita salga perfecta.

-¿enserio?- _"si Gokudera-kun lo dice…tengo un mal presentimiento"._

-pueden ir primero a este lugar – dijo señalando el papel.

-¿los alienígenas como cerebros la película?.

-¡si!, esta película es de las mas populares, la he ido a ver como cinco veces.

-yo he ido tres.

-Yamamoto, ¿tu también?.

-al menos tienes buenos gusto idiota del baseball.

-pero.

-¡será genial!.

-pero.

-¡se divertirán mucho Tsuna!.

-pero.

-¡y luego podrían ir a la tienda de ocultismo!.

-¿ocultismo?.

-pueden intentar hablar con sus antepasados.

-¿para qué hacer eso?.

-sabrán que les depara el futuro.

-¡suena divertido!.

-Ah..- _"creo que tengo problemas"_

**POV Anika**

-al fin – termine con la tortura del maquillaje.

-bien es hora de vestirte, para después peinarte-desu.

-¿también me vas a peinar?.

-claro, pero hay que apresurarnos el tiempo se nos vas.

-todavía es – mire el reloj -…dos y media.

-¡Hahi, ya están tan tarde!.

-es-estoy segura que hasta hace unos momentos era la una.

-¡apresúrate! – Tomo la ropa y me la entrego – cámbiate yo iré a buscar algunas cosas para peinarte.

-bien – y salió de la habitación – que complicado es esto – tome la ropa y empecé a vestirme.

**POV Tsuna**

-¿Qué tal si van a una partido de baseball?.

-pero no la lleves al zoológico.

-apoyarían el equipo local.

-tal vez huya de los animales.

-aunque puede ser que pierdan.

-podría atacarla una jirafa.

-Anika es complicada.

-la gatofobica es rara.

-ah – ambos empezaron a decir ideas para la cita, pero eran ideas distintas y tal vez un poco malas.

-aun no terminas de decidirte dame-Tsuna.

-¡Auch! – Reborn apareció y me golpee como siempre.

-hay pequeñín.

-Reborn-san.

-Ciaossu.

-Reborn.

-toma – arrojo unos papeles a mi cara.

-¡oye Reborn!.

-no me lo agradezcas – después de eso salió por la ventana.

-¿Qué le pasa?.

-Tsuna, ¿Qué es eso?.

-¿eh? – mire el papel – no lo se – era un sobre de color rojo, este estaba sellado.

-¿Por qué no lo abres?.

-si – empecé a abrir el sobre – esto es.

-es una reservación.

-para dos personas.

-si..- _"Reborn…gracias"._

**POV Anika**

-empecemos con el peinado-desu.

-si – de alguna manera el tiempo pasaba extremadamente rápido, para cuando volví a ver el reloj ya eran tres y media - ¿Cómo es posible que se vaya así el tiempo?.

-no lo se-desu.

-tres y media.

-¿Anika-chan?.

-¿si?.

-no estés nerviosa.

-n-no estoy nerviosa.

-tu mano – dijo señalando.

-mi mano, ¿Qué tiene? – la mire y esta.

-esta temblando, y no es la única tu pie también se mueve mucho.

-ah – efectivamente no podía controlar los movimientos de esta – lo-lo siento.

-no pasa nada, es normal – siguió peinándome – todo ira bien.

-eso espero.

**POV Tsuna**

-Decimo son las cuatro.

-si.

-debes empezar a vestirte Tsuna.

-lo hare.

-estaremos abajo – salieron de la habitación.

-bien – tome la ropa y comencé a cambiarme, era la primera vez que usaba esa ropa – creo que se ve bien – peine mi cabello - ¿y esto? – en la mesa había un frasco con algo que parecía loción.

**"úsala"**

Es lo que decía el papel que tenia pegado.

-¿la habrá dejado Reborn? – la abrí y olí un poco – este olor – sonreí – bien la usare. Tome la reservación y la guarde – vamos – Salí del cuarto y baje a la primera planta.

-¡Decimo se ve genial!.

-te ves muy bien Tsuna.

-gracias.

-Tsu-kun.

-Mamá.

-te ves muy guapo – dijo felizmente.

-nada mal dame-Tsuna.

-te ves bien – dijo Bianchi.

-herma- y Gokudera-kun se desmayó.

-Lambo-san se veri mejor.

-Tsuna-ni te ves bien.

-te ves genial Tsuna-san – dijo Haru al bajar.

-Haru.

-pero Anika-chan no se queda atrás – dirigió su vista a las escaleras - ¡ya puedes bajar!

-guau – exclamo Yamamoto.

-A-Anika – mi corazón se aceleró a la vez que el calor subía a mi cara. Su cabello, Su ropa, todo. Anika estaba hermosa.

-Tsu-Tsuna…ya estoy lista – sus mejillas tenían aquel sonrojo que la hacía ver aún más linda.

-s-si – ni siquiera podía hablar. Aquella mirada que solo me daba a mi, me dejaba sin habla.

-¡que lindo! – dijo mi madre – una foto para recordar el momento.

-no es necesario.

-claro que lo es, vamos júntense – me puso aun lado de Anika.

-lo siento – le susurre.

-no pasa nada.

-sonrían – tomo la foto –salieron bien.

-dame-Tsuna, será mejor que se apuren o no llegaran a la hora – _"cierto la reservación"._

-Anika nos vamos.

-si.

-diviértanse mucho.

-pero no demasiado – dijo Reborn. Por alguna razón eso me puso más nervioso.

-adiós – Salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar.

-te ves bien – dijo ella.

-gracias…tu te ves…muy linda.

-…si….gracias.

**POV Anika**

Sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba mas de lo normal.

_"¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?"._

-tu cabello quedo bien.

-ah… Haru me ayudo.

-que bien.

-si, se esforzó mucho en hacerlo.

-te llevas bien con Haru.

-si…ella es mi primera amiga, puedo confiar plenamente en ella.

-me alegro que hayas adaptado bien.

-si…al principio debo admitir que estaba algo asustada pero… gracias al apoyo de todos, me siento en casa.

-esta es tu casa.

-Lo se – seguimos caminando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bienvenidos al restaurante Vongola – _"¿Vongola?" - _¿tienen reservación?.

-si, aquí esta – Tsuna le entrego un sobre.

-¡oh! – nos observo sorprendido – adelante – entramos al restaurante. Eran enorme, los decorados eran preciosos – tomen asiento – nos llevo a una mesa. Tsuna movió la silla para que me sentara.

-gracias.

-enseguida les traigo sus platos.

-pero no hemos ordenado.

-ya han ordenado por ustedes.

-¿enserio?.

-en seguida traigo sus platillos – el hombre se retiro.

-así que…¿restaurante Vongola?.

-ah…si.

-no debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mi.

-claro que si – sujeto mi mano – y mereces mucho mas – sonreí.

-no sabia que fueras tan romántico Tsuna.

-lo-lo soy – su rostro se tornó rojo.

-y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

-que hermosa pareja – el camarero apareció. Y los dos nos pusimos más rojos de lo que estábamos – aquí tiene – puso los platos sobre la mesa. Era un filete con papas y salsa blanca. Tomo unas copas y sirvió un líquido en ellas.

-¿Vino?.

-sin alcohol – dijo el hombre – disfruten su comida.

-gracias – se fue y observamos los platos – hay que admitirlo se ve deliciosos.

-si.

-entonces – levante la copa – salud por nuestra primera cita.

-y que tengamos mas – chocamos las copas y comenzamos a comer.

Estuvo deliciosa la comida y lo que parecía vino también lo estaba.

-su postre – el camarero nos llevó chocolates con forma de corazón y encima tenían de adorno una fresa bañada de la mitad para abajo en chocolate – disfruten.

-si – _"eso es lo que haré". _Lo probé – esta delicioso.

-es cierto, está muy bueno – para alguien fanática del chocolate ciertamente el postre había quedado perfecto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esperamos hayan disfrutado su estancia.

-si, la comida estaba exquisita.

-y más el postre.

-me alegra.

-sobre la cuenta.

-la cuenta ya está pagada.

-¿ya está pagada?.

-si, así que no se preocupen por eso – eso tenia escrito Reborn por todas partes.

Salimos del restaurante. Ya había anochecido y hacia un poco de aire.

_"hace frio"._

-Anika – Tsuna se quito su saco y lo puso en mis hombros – ya hace frio.

-pero ahora tu tendrás frio .

-no te preocupes.

-….bien entonces hare esto – me pegue mas a Tsuna. Tome su brazo y lo pase por encima de mi – así no tendrás frio – su rostro se puso rojo – ves ahora ya tienes calor.

-re-regresemos a casa.

-¡si!.

Empezamos a caminar, no hablamos mucho, pero no era necesario, mientras estuviera junto a mi, no era necesario hablar. Pasamos por un lugar muy conocido.

-espera.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿podemos ir un momento al parque?.

-¿al parque?.

-si.

-esta bien – entramos al parque había solo unas cuantas parejas cerca. Seguimos caminado las lámpara iluminaban solo un poco del lugar, llegamos a una banca.

-siéntate – nos sentamos – me gusta este lugar.

-a mi también – se podía ver claramente el cielo. La luna sobre nosotros y las estrellas que se veían aun más brillantes que otras veces.

-me pregunto si las estrellas se ven mas brillantes porque estás conmigo.

-Anika.

-desde que estoy aquí, todo se ha vuelto más brillante…me gustaría que se quedara así.

-y lo hará – entrelazo su mano con la mía – siempre.

-eso me haría muy feliz – me acerque a él y bese sus labios –jaja.

-¿de qué te ríes?.

-no me había fijado, pero…hueles a chocolate.

-ah...debió ser la loción.

-deberías usarla más seguido.

-lo intentare- me abrazo - volvamos a salir – me susurro.

-si, hay que repetirlo – bajo eso cielo estrellado permanecimos juntos. Disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Y uniendo nuestras manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el extra. Creo que esto salió muy empalagoso jaja pero bueno. Esta vez Reborn se porto bien y ayudo a Tsuna. Pensé en hacer que los demás se entrometieron pero no, dije: <em>"que disfruten su cita".<em>**

**¿Les gusto?.**

**Si me lo preguntan ambos dieron lo mejor y eso fue bonito *0*.**

**Bueno nos leemos después (Tal vez unos minutos jajaja xD)**

**Bye :D**


End file.
